


Stranger Things Have Happened

by fadeastride



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeastride/pseuds/fadeastride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This goes against everything C.J.’s built his life around. He kind of doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this during the winter meetings last year and then promptly lost the notebook it was in. Since finding it again, it's been through probably 4 incarnations and I just need to get it away from me. (Originally posted at TBoS)

The sound of custodians folding cheap white chairs wafts into the stadium from beneath the trio of hats out front but C.J. blocks it out. It’s been a while since he’s stood on this mound. The crowd that had gathered for the conference has long disappeared, along with almost everyone from the organization who had showed up to shake hands and schmooze. C.J. shifts his weight and leans in, peering towards the backstop, squinting at an imaginary call, his fingers feeling for seams on a ball he isn’t actually holding.

A movement to his right shatters his concentration. His eyes dart to the side and focus slowly on who he realizes is Dan Haren in the home dugout, leaning against the wall just outside the tunnel. He lifts his chin in acknowledgement when C.J. turns to face him, smiles widely when C.J. makes his way toward the dugout. 

They’d spoken earlier, of course, perfunctory handshakes and introductions, but Dan’s extending his hand again. C.J. takes it and is about to say something before Dan’s hauling him forward. His mouth opens dumbly and Dan takes advantage, fits their mouths together, left hand grasping the back of C.J.’s neck to hold him in place.

C.J. is surprised to find himself letting Dan press him against the wall and even more surprised to find himself with the fingers of his left hand splayed out across Dan’s cheek. Dan lets go of C.J.’s wrist and slides his hand down to work C.J.’s slacks open.

Dan’s skin is cool from the December air and the shock empties C.J.’s lungs. When he finally inhales, all he can taste, smell, see is Dan. He can feel Dan smile against his cheek and he wants to yell at him - _hey asshole, who do you think you are_ – but his mind blanks when Dan takes him in hand and what he actually says is something more like _sweet Christ Jesus goddamn_ before burying his face in the side of Dan’s neck.

This goes against everything C.J.’s built his life around.

He kind of doesn't care.

Fingers clutching the collar of Dan’s white dress shirt for balance, C.J.’s hips find the rhythm while his tongue finds the sensitive space just beneath Dan’s ear. C.J. hears Dan’s breath catch and grins because two can play this game, motherfucker. He maneuvers his knee between Dan’s thighs, lets him grind down as his grip tightens.

Blinding white behind his eyes, fingertips skittering down Dan’s neck hard enough to leave marks, and he knows he’s wrecked his good dress pants. A few more quick jerks of his hips and Dan’s leaning his full weight against C.J., legs shuddering out beneath him, and C.J. is suddenly, overwhelmingly aware of just how massive Dan is.

Dan steps back and wipes his hand on the side of his shirt, uses his clean hand to push his sunglasses back down over his eyes as he glances down at C.J.’s pants. C.J. flushes and clumsily pulls his zipper up. Dan clears his throat.

“So, uh. Great to have you on the team, man. Weave and I usually meet up on Tuesdays to work out, if you’re interested.”

C.J. opens and closes his mouth a few times before he can force out words. “Weave?”

“Yeah, around noon. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you around. Welcome to Anaheim, dude.”

He walks away and C.J. just stares, watching the way he sways as he goes and wondering just what he's gotten himself into.


End file.
